What Are We? (chanbaek vers)
by Min Kecil
Summary: Karena aku bertanya tentang kita. What are we? / Full summary inside! / ChanBaek / SeBaek
1. Short Note!

**Full summary:** Park Chanyeol adalah seorang fotografer yang jatuh cinta pada seorangg model yang baru dikenalnya selama 188 malam, Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima cinta Chanyeol, namun ia tidak bisa memberi nama terhadap hubungan dan rasa yang mereka punya. Karena Baekhyun telah memiliki Oh Sehun, kekasih yang selalu menghilang sesukanya. Ketika semuanya mulai menjadi kusut, Baekhyun harus memilih. Chanyeol yang selalu ada untuknya? Atau Sehun yang yang hanya muncul di saat-saat tertentu saja?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, ini adalah sebuah ff lama yang aku edit ulang menjadi chanbaek. Cerita ini mengandung boys love/yaoi/homo. Jika tidak suka silahkan klik tombol** ** _close. hope you all like it, and have a good day_**

 **Don't like. don't read!**


	2. 1-Dini Hari Yang Risau

_**Beware of typos!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **#1. Dini Hari Yang Risau**

Apakah ada yang tahu rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak boleh dicintai? Park Chanyeol tahu jawabannya. Mungkin Chanyeol memang baru mengenal Byun Baekhyun, selama seratus delapan puluh delapan malam. Tetapi rasanya seperti ia sudah mengenal Baekhyun seumur hidup. Dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sadar, Baekhyun telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya.

Bagi Chanyeol hidup itu sungguh aneh, juga tidak adil. Suatu kali hidup melambungkanmu setinggi langit, kali lainnya hidup menghempaskanmu begitu keras ke bumi. Ketika Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang paling ia butuhkan dalam hidup ini, kenyataan berteriak di telinganya bahwa Baekhyun juga satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan. Meski begitu, Chanyeol rela melepaskan apapun yang ia miliki asal bisa bersama pemuda manis itu.

Terdengar naif? Percayalah...

 ***ChanBaek***

Dini hari. Cafe yang buka 24 jam itu masih nampak ramai. Semua orang datang berpasang-pasangan. Mereka memekik, tertawa—terkadang berlebihan, mengobrol, bertengkar. Sepertinya apapun lebih baik daripada sendiri. Di sofa merah itu, yang jauh dari pintu masuk dan konter yang sibuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk bersama, kembali mengisi tempat mereka di sudut cafe ini. Bersama iringan musik jazz dan dua cangkir _Machiato_ , mereka bercengkrama—bercerita tentang waktu, pekerjaan, cuaca, serial tv, film, liburan, jalan-jalan dan tentang apa saja.

Chanyeol menyesap _Machiato_ miliknya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang berceloteh di depannya. Ia selalu merasa sangat senang ketika pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghentikan waktu di depannya dengan senyum manisnya atau gelak tawanya. Ia sungguh menyukai semua itu. Seperti sekian dini hari yang risau lainnya, mereka selalu melarikan diri ke tempat ini. Menempati sudut di cafe yang buka 24 jam, menghabiskan gelap sampai matahari terbit, lalu menggelandang dengan perut lapar, mencari sarapan di pinggir jalan. Chanyeol terlanjur menganggap tempat ini sebagai rumah. Lalu entah bagaimana menyakini, bahwa sejauh apapun ia pergi, suatu hari nanti ia akan rindu riuh-rendah ini. Musik jazz, bau kopi yang baru digiling, deru mesin, denting sendok dan piring.

Dan juga Baekhyun...

Chanyeol selalu percaya, bahwa pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan selalu pulang ke tempat ini. Dan mereka akan bertemu lagi di sofa merah itu, yang jauh dari pintu masuk dan konter yang sibuk. Dan kemudian mereka akan saling menemani satu sama lain dalam diam. Karena pada sekian dini hari yang mereka lewati di sini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih banyak diam. Chanyeol akan sibuk bekerja dengan laptop miliknya, mengedit-edit foto. Sementara Baekhyun membalik-balik halaman majalah atau membaca buku. Terkadang mereka akan saling mencuri pandang dan bertukar senyum sesekali. Menahan waktu di kedai kopi ini agar terjaga hingga pagi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih asyik bercengkrama meski cangkir-cangkir mereka telah kosong. Mereka membagi berbagai cerita. Bercerita tentang apa saja. Tentang waktu, pekerjaan, cuaca, serial tv, film, liburan, jalan-jalan. Apa saja. Tetapi satu hal yang jarang mereka bicarakan. Tentang 'kita'. Selama mereka tidak berbicara tentang 'kita', maka segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Benarkah begitu?

 **Tbc**


	3. 2-I Love You Dan Kita

_**Beware of typos!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#2. I Love You Dan 'Kita'**

" _I love you_."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya. Jemari Baekhyun membeku di udara, urung membalik halaman buku yang sedang ia baca. Baekhyun terkejut memandang Chanyeol. Ia terdiam, cukup lama.

"Apa artinya itu?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya, seraya sedikit menutup layar laptop milik Chanyeol perlahan, mempertemukan manik hitam Chanyeol dengan manik cokelat miliknya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa, menghindari pandangan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk menyesap kopinya yang sudah lama dingin. "Apa _arti i love you_ bagimu, Chanyeolie?" ulang Baekhyun.

" _I love you_ , ya...artinya _i love you_ ," jawab Chanyeol akhirnya, masih menghindari pandangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, seolah ia tidak puas dengan jawaban dari pria tampan bertubuh tinggi itu. "Artinya, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu," kata Chanyeol kemudian, akhirnya memandang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menunduk membaca bukunya. _Twilight_ milik Stephenie Meyer, salah satu novel favoritnya. Kisah romantis antara si manusia Bella Swan dengan sang vampir tampan Edward Cullen. Tapi yang Baekhyun lihat adalah masa depan. Seolah ada dirinya dan Chanyeol dalam kisah itu. Sebuah kisah yang kelabu. Suram.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjap memandang Chanyeol. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa arti _i love you_ bagimu?" ulang Chanyeol. Ada nada penuh harap samar terselip dalam suaranya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Chanyeol melempar sebuah bantal sofa ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku serius," katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau yang mengatakan _i love you_ padaku. Bukan aku. Karena aku belum mengatakan _i love you_ padamu, jadi aku belum bisa mengatakan apa artinya..." kata Baekhyun, masih terkikik.

"Lalu...kita ini apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dan udara membeku selama sepersekian detik. Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur, Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Baginya, 'kita' adalah sebuah dunia di sisi lain cermin. Dunia dimana ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, dan Chanyeol menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dunia dimana ia dan Chanyeol berbagi mimpi yang tak bisa mereka bagi dengan orang lain. Dunia dimana mereka berbagi sunyi tapi saling menemani.

"Kita, ya...kita," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya. "Seperti ini. Menggelandang setiap sabtu malam. Minum kopi. Bekerja. Mengobrol. Mengirim pesan—bertukar kabar. Nonton DVD konser dan fim-film. Memangnya segala sesuatu harus di definisikan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat memandang Baekhyun. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah. Lalu ia menutup layar laptopnya dan menarik lepas _charger_ -nya dari stop kontak seraya berkata, "Mungkin memang sebaiknya kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan melemparkannya ke atas meja. "Kenapa kau menjadi sensitif begini, sih, Chanyeolie?" keluhnya.

"karena aku mencintaimu," ujar Chanyeol seraya menyambar kunci mobilnya dari atas meja, siap beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menunduk memandang ujung sepatunya. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menatap Chanyeol. mungkin ia takut jika Chanyeol akan membaca matanya yang basah. Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa lama memandang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa memberi nama terhadap rasa yang kita punya dan tetap baik-baik saja?" ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

"Dari awal kau tahu, Chanyeolie, bahwa aku tidak sendiri," sahut Baekhyun pelan, masih menunduk.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan dan berdiri. "Tapi aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk memilih..." katanya seraya beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan terdiam melihat punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh. Pria tampan itu tidak menoleh lagi hingga sosok tingginya hilang di telan malam. Lalu Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

Itu terakhir kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol, begitu pikir Baekhyun. Namun ternyata sabtu malam berikutnya, pada dini hari yang sama Chanyeol datang dengan menenteng laptop miliknya. Lalu Chanyeol meletakkan di atas meja sekeping DVD _Savage Garden Live in tour limited edition_ , di samping cangkir kopi Baekhyun yang ketiga. Mereka bertukar senyum. Lalu dengan berpelukan hangat, mereka menghabiskan sisa malam itu dalam diam. Diam yang menenangkan.

 ***ChanBaek***

Hari itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan pagi di _museum_. Seraya bergandengan tangan mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang menyimpan waktu dalam kotak-kotak kaca. Baekhyun memandang wajah mereka yang bersisian dan terpantul di kaca panjang itu. Kaca yang menyimpan sejarah penting dari waktu yang lampau. Mungkin ratusan tahun lamanya. Dan disinilah mereka, berbincang tentang waktu.

"Chanyeolie, menurutmu lima tahun setelah ini kita ada dimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mungkin, kita sedang menjelajahi dunia," jawab Chanyeol seraya tertawa.

"Menarik!" kata Baekhyun, tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dan tediam sejenak. "Baekhyunie, menurutmu, apakah lima tahun lagi kita masih bisa bersama, seperti ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. "Mudah-mudahan saja. Mengapa tidak?" jawabnya seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah. Cuma tanya," kata Chanyeol seraya tersenyum.

Mereka terus menyusuri _museum_. Lantai demi lantai, dan berakhir di lantai 7. Di lantai ini nampak tidak terlalu ramai seperti di lantai bawah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri di dekat jendela. Di luar rinai hujan meluruh turun dari langit kelabu. Perciknya menerpa permukaan jendela dan udara yang dingin membuat kaca jendela itu menjadi berembun. Dengan menggunakan telunjuknya, Baekhyun menggambar hati di sana, kemudian menorehkan inisial nama Chanyeol di dalamnya.

"Ini adalah hatiku," katanya. "Di dalamnya ada kau, Chanyeolie..."

Baekhyun terdengar menggemaskan dan gambar hati itu terlihat lucu. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu bergetar di dalam saku pakaian Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, merogoh ke dalam sakunya, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang terus bergetar.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat membaca nama yang berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya. Tanpa perlu mengintip Chanyeol dapat menebak dengan sangat yakin, pastilah nama orang itu yang muncul di layar ponsel Baekhyun. Seperti sebuah sihir yang membuat Baekhyun lupa. Pemuda manis itu berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol, dan berbicara dengan suara rendah agar Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. Tetapi Chanyeol mendengarnya. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berbicara lama dan tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun yang mengucapkan _i miss you too_ dua kali, dan _i love you_ satu kali.

Chanyeol menulikan telinganya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Di jendela masih ada gambar hati yang Baekhyun gambar dengan inisial namanya di dalamnya. Tetapi tidak ada lagi yang lucu dan menggemaskan dengan semua itu. Yang nampak di mata Chanyeol hanyalah sebuah kebohongan besar. Pelan-pelan, Chanyeol menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada jendela yang dingin itu. Sedingin hatinya. Lalu Chanyeol menggambar retakan di hati itu, seperti retakan di hatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun mematikan teleponnya. Ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol seakan segalanya sempurna dan kembali memeluknya. Dengan wajah polosnya ia bertanya, apakah sebelum pulang mereka akan pergi ke taman.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya, berusaha tersenyum. "Ya, kita akan pergi ke taman," jawabnya, lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun lembut.

Dan di sanalah mereka kemudian. Mengakhiri hari ini di taman kota. Menikmati ketenangannya dengan saling berpelukan mesra. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan membisikan nada-nada lembut penuh cinta di telinganya. Nada-nada yang semakin lama semakin melambat, dan melambat, dan melambat, sebelum akhirnya mendarat di bibir Baekhyun dalam satu ciuman yang bermandikan bias sang senja.

 **Tbc**


	4. 3-Oh Sehun

_**Beware of typos!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#3. Oh Sehun**

Sore itu di apartemennya yang rapi, Baekhyun sedang bersiap untuk kencannya dengan Chanyeol saat mendengar suara bel pintu. Seseorang menekan bel berulang kali. Bergegas ia beranjak membuka pintu tanpa melihat layar _intercome_ -nya terlebih dahulu. Dan kemudian ia terdiam. Oh Sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan membawa seikat bunga matahari. Rambut hitamnya nampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Wajah tampannya dan gaya pakaiannya yang keren, dia nampak tidak berubah. Aroma _menthol_ terasa di rongga mulut Baekhyun saat Sehun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Hai, sayang..." sapa Sehun tersenyum dan memberikan seikat bunga matahari yang dibawanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang seikat bunga matahari pemberian Sehun dengan bingung. Karena seingatnya hari ini adalah hari selasa yang biasa-biasa saja. "Apa ada yang spesial hari ini?" tanyanya, mengernyit bingung.

Sehun tertawa dan membelai wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Hari ini aku melihatmu dan merasa bahagia. Jadi ini hadiah untuk itu. Bukankah bersamamu selalu merupakan perayaan tersendiri?" katanya.

Dan Baekhyun pun tersenyum. Kekasihnya memang selalu seperti ini.

Sehun berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan beranjak masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun menutup pintu dan beranjak memindahkan bunga matahari pemberian Sehun ke dalam vas berisi air dan kemudian meletakannya di pinggir jendela. Sementara Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat ke seluruh ruangan dan berhenti pada sebuah akuarium cantik berukuran cukup besar yang menjadi pembatas antara dapur dan ruang tengah. Ia mendekati akuarium itu dan memandang sekumpulan ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang di dalamnya. Semua ikan di dalam akuarium itu berjumlah 10 ekor.

"Kalian masih lengkap semua rupanya," kata Sehun, tersenyum.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada permukaan akuarium dan mulai menunjuk satu persatu ikan-ikan itu sesuai dengan namanya. Tentu saja Sehun ingat, karena semua nama aneh itu ia yang memberikannya. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak pernah hafal. Baekhyun beranjak mendekati Sehun dan tersenyum kecil memandangnya.

"Kau menjaga mereka dengan baik," kata Sehun seraya mengetuk pelan permukaan kaca akuarium dengan menggunakan telunjuknya.

Baekhyun hanya diam memandangnya. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh memandang Baekhyun. "Kau sedang cuti, kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, mereka memaksaku untuk mengambil jatah cutiku," jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum. Senyum itu masih tidak berubah. "Kalau begitu, apa kau ada rencana hari ini?" tanyanya lagi seraya menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, teringat pada kencannya dengan Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia segera berangkat jika tidak mau membuat Chanyeol menunggu terlalu lama. Namun saat Sehun menciumnya, waktu seolah berhenti. Baekhyun melupakan segalanya, bahkan pada janjinya dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun adalah manusia bebas, demikian Baekhyun selalu berpikir. Sehun hanya hadir ketika dia menginginkannya. Sosok yang hadir di saat-saat yang tidak tentu. Menunggunya seperti menunggu hujan turun, tidak bisa diramalkan hanya dengan langit mendung. Tetapi angin bisa meniup awan mendung pergi dan kembali menerbitkan matahari. Dan justru itu, kehadiran Sehun selalu merupakan kejutan bagi Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka. Karena itu, ketika Sehun datang, momen itu menjadi sangat berharga. Karena Baekhyun tidak akan pernah tahu kapan momen itu akan datang lagi.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut yang perlahan mulai memanas. Rangkaian dari rangkuman rindu. Dunia mendadak sunyi. Dan Baekhyun melupakan segalanya. Melupakan Chanyeol.

 ***ChanBaek***

Chanyeol memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Kebanyakan mereka datang berpasangan, bersama keluarga, sahabat, atau teman. Mereka berjalan bersama dengan seseorang yang mereka sayangi. Sementara Chanyeol berdiri seorang diri, orang yang disayanginya masih belum kunjung datang. Chanyeol memandang jam tangannya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu, filmnya sudah mulai sejak tadi.

Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun. Namun ponsel Baekhyun tidak bisa dihubungi. Berjam-jam Chanyeol menunggu, tetapi Baekhyun tidak pernah datang. Chanyeol mendesah kecewa. Ia pun membuang tiket film yang sudah tidak berguna lagi. Percuma, filmnya sudah selesai sejak tadi. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk beranjak pergi dengan membawa buket bunga mawar yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Dengan langkah gontai ia menyusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai oleh para pejalan kaki. Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan kakinya saat ia melihat sesuatu.

Di antara keramaian, Chanyeol melihatnya. Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan bersama Sehun, satu tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan mesra. Mereka tersenyum. Tertawa. Saling menggoda. Terlihat mesra. Terlihat bahagia. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian tersenyum kecewa.

"Seharusnya aku tahu..." gumam Chanyeol penuh luka.

Ya, seharusnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan melupakannya saat sedang bersama Sehun. Bahwa dirinya hanya prioritas kedua. Chanyeol tertawa miris saat menemukan, bahwa dirinya harus kembali mengalah. Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Saat ia melewati Baekhyun, Chanyeol berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan buket bunga di tangannya. Ia terus berjalan dan berusaha untuk tidak melihat Baekhyun.

Saat itu Baekhyun menoleh. Dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam saat menyadari semuanya. Bahwa pria yang berjalan dengan buket bunga yang menutupi wajahnya itu adalah Chanyeol. Bahwa ia kembali melupakan Chanyeol, pada janji kencan mereka. Baekhyun hanya diam memandang sosok Chanyeol yang menghilang dengan cepat di antara keramaian, sebelum kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan kembali oleh Sehun.

 **Tbc**


	5. 4-Perbandingan Yang Tak Adil

_**Beware of typos!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#4. Perbandingan Yang Tak Adil**

Valentine. Chanyeol tidak pernah merayakan hari kasih sayang itu bersama Baekhyun. Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Karena Baekhyun hanya menemuinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Lupakan makan malam romantis dan menghabiskan hari itu berdua saja. Tidak, karena tentu Baekhyun akan memilih untuk berada disisi Sehun. Chanyeol sadar, dirinya selalu menjadi prioritas kedua.

Ada saat-saat dalam hidupnya ketika Chanyeol menyakini bahwa ini hanya sementara. Bahwa ia tidak akan selamanya menjadi yang kedua. Bahwa Baekhyun, suatu hari, akan memutuskan untuk memilikinya dan menjadikannya satu-satunya. Ada masanya ketika Chanyeol menyakini bahwa menjadi yang kedua adalah sesuatu yang harus ia terima dengan lapang dada. Yang perlu Chanyeol lakukan hanya bersabar dan tetap berada di sisi Baekhyun.

Tetapi apakah itu benar?

Waktu terus berjalan dan Chanyeol merasa tidak lagi mempercayai hal-hal yang dahulu ia yakini sepenuh hati. Chanyeol merasa, ketidaktahuannya apakah dirinya adalah milik Baekhyun, atau apakah Baekhyun adalah miliknya menjadikan dunia buram di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersandung, terjatuh, tanpa tahu dimana sesungguhnya ia berada. Di relung atau palung hati Baekhyun?

Hujan baru saja reda dan bau tanah basah seakan menguap di udara. Sore itu Chanyeol mendamparkan dirinya di sudut cafe yang buka 24 jam. Di kelilingi pasangan-pasangan yang memenuhi meja cafe. Mereka tertawa, mengobrol, bercanda, berbagi perasaan. Sementara Chanyeol duduk sendirian, menyesap cangkir demi cangkir kopi. Terlihat ironis?

Chanyeol menyesap cangkir kopinya yang ketiga dan masih terus memelototi ponselnya yang masih bergeming. Dan Chanyeol pun mendesah. Semua seharusnya terasa menghangatkan. Menenangkan. Tapi sebaliknya, semua ini membuat Chanyeol depresi. Karena seharusnya Baekhyun ada di sini. Bersamanya. Mereka akan berbicara keras-keras dan terbahak pada hal yang kelucuannya hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. Orang-orang akan melirik mereka, sedikit iri; sedikit kesal. Orang-orang itu berharap bisa memiliki ketidakpedulian mereka ini separuhnya saja. Untuk memekik, tertawa, berkejaran di trotoar yang sesak. Seperti para pasangan yang kasmaran itu.

Seperti...

Dan Chanyeol menyadari, mereka selalu terhenti sampai sejauh kata 'seperti'. Selama mereka tidak berbicara tentang 'kita', maka segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini seperti sebuah perjanjian tidak tertulis, yang tidak seharusnya mereka langgar. Rasanya menyesakkan.

Chanyeol kembali memandang ponselnya. Berharap benda itu bergetar, mengirimkan kabar dari Baekhyun. Tapi benda itu tetap bergeming, sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tidak bergetar. Tidak ada kabar dari Baekhyun. Rasanya, begitu sepi...

 ***ChanBaek***

"Sehun adalah manusia bebas, Eomma," entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun mengatakan itu di hadapan ibunya.

Hari itu Baekhyun mengunjungi ibunya di butik miliknya. Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa, membalik-balik halaman majalah fashion. Sementara wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu duduk dibalik mejanya, sibuk dengan laporan-laporan penjualan bulan ini. Nyonya Byun mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan di depannya dan beralih menatap putranya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bertahan dengan orang yang tak selalu ada untukmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti dengan jalan pikiran putra bungsunya itu.

Baekhyun hanya menatap sekilas ibunya dan kembali membalik halaman majalah. "Bayangkan kalau mobilmu suatu hari mogok di jalan tol tengah malam, siapa yang akan kau hubungi? Sehun—atau Chanyeol?" tanya nyonya Byun lagi seraya kembali mencoret-coret laporan di depannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya pada ibunya. Ia mengernyit tidak suka dengan perbandingan itu. Menurut Baekhyun, itu perbandingan yang tidak adil. Sehun adalah Sehun, dan Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Ini bukanlah kontes mengenai siapa yang bisa selalu memenuhi panggilannya 24 jam sehari, 7 hari seminggu. Ini bukan tentang siapa yang harus Baekhyun pilih. Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah memintanya untuk memilih. Chanyeol hanya mengada seperti udara yang Baekhyun hirup. Chanyeol tak banyak protes.

Baekhyun tahu, ibunya sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Pria tampan bertubuh tinggi itu mungkin mengingatkan ibunya pada mendiang ayahnya. Seseorang yang bisa diandalkan 24 jam. Tapi perkataan ibunya itu malah membuat Baekhyun jengah. Wanita paruh baya itu membuat Chanyeol terdengar seperti montir yang selalu siap sedia dan bisa dipanggil kapan saja untuk membetulkan mobil mogok.

"Itu perbandingan yang tidak adil, Eomma," kata Baekhyun kembali memandang majalah di depannya. Dalam halaman itu ada sosok tampan Kim Kai dalam balutan setelan jas berwarna biru yang rapi.

Nyonya Byun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan beranjak duduk di samping Baekhyun. Ia memandang putranya dan berkata dengan lembut, "Chanyeol orang yang baik. Dia jenis orang yang akan membahagiakanmu. Dia mencintaimu, nak."

Baekhyun hanya diam, memandang halaman majalah di depannya. Namun sosok tampan Kim Kai seolah buram, berganti dengan sosok Chanyeol yang mendadak mengisi pikirannya yang berusaha ia kosongkan. Seolah mengingatkannya, bahwa sudah lebih dari seminggu ia belum menghubungi Chanyeol. Ia masih mematikan ponselnya, mengabaikan twitter dan semua media sosialnya, dan memilih untuk memusatkan semua perhatiannya pada Sehun. Menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama Sehun, sebelum sang kekasih kembali menghilang.

Jika berbicara tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun sulit memberikan jawabannya. Ia tidak tahu siapa tepatnya Chanyeol untuk hatinya. Tapi ia merasa, Chanyeol lebih dari itu. Keberadaannya dan ketiadaannya, keduanya selalu punya tempat di hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup majalah yang kini tak menarik minatnya lagi, melemparkannya ke atas meja dan berbaring di paha ibunya. Nyonya Byun mengusap kepala putranya dengan sayang, penuh keibuan.

"Apa kau tahu? Mencintai itu lebih banyak melukai, nak. Orang sepertimu sebaiknya dicintai, bukan mencintai. Carilah seseorang yang mencintaimu, jauh lebih dalam daripada kau mencintainya. Niscaya, hidupmu akan bahagia..." ujar nyonya Byun.

"Eomma, apakah terlalu egois bila aku menginginkan mereka berdua?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pada akhirnya, kau pun harus memilih, bukan? Pada akhirnya, kau akan memilih seseorang yang akan selalu ada untukmu, nak. _Someone you can count on_. Seseorang yang bisa membahagiakanmu," jawab nyonya Byun.

Dan Baekhyun terdiam.

 **Tbc**


	6. 5-Hidup Memang Sering Bercanda

_**Beware of typos!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#5. Hidup Memang Sering Bercanda**

Pagi itu Baekhyun terbangun saat sorot dari matahari si pengintip menerpa wajahnya. Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang berbaring di sampingnya, memeluk pinggangnya dan sedang menatapnya dengan tenang. Lalu Sehun tersenyum.

"Pagi, _love_ ," sapanya seraya memainkan rambut Baekhyun yang kini mulai kembali ke warna semula—hitam. "Warna pirangmu mulai memudar. Kau mau mengecatnya lagi?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia menaruh tangannya di pipi Sehun, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. "Na-ah, mungkin nanti," jawabnya.

"Yah, kurasa itu lebih baik. Aku lebih suka warna alami rambutmu," kata Sehun, mengecup wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Yeah?" dan Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

Sejenak mereka berciuman lagi, lalu mereka kembali berpelukan, menyilangkan kaki dan menyelam dalam selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh telanjang mereka. Baekhyun pasti akan menikmati pagi ini, jika saja ia tidak teringat pada janji yang terlanjur mengikatnya. Pada selembar kertas yang sudah ia tandatangani.

"Aku tidak suka meninggalkan Seoul. Aku tidak suka meninggalkanmu," kata Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya.

Sehun terkekeh dan mencium pelipis Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bandara," katanya.

Akhirnya mereka pun beranjak bangun. Melipat selimut dan berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi, membiarkan pakaian mereka tetap tercecer di lantai seperti tadi malam. Berdiri telanjang di bawah air _shower_ yang membekukan, berpakaian, sarapan dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tidak lama mobil Lamborghini hitam milik Sehun melaju pergi meninggalkan kompleks apartemen Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh, memandang Sehun lekat-lekat. Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang, setenang lagu _I Knew I Love You_ -nya Savage Garden yang terdengar mengalun dari audio MP3 mobil saat ini. Sehun menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap kelabu tipisnya ke udara, membiarkan angin menyapunya pergi. Baekhyun masih saja memandang Sehun saat pria tampan itu menggenggam tangannya dan menarik koper miliknya, mengantarnya masuk ke bandara.

Baekhyun berpikir, Sehun adalah sosok bebas yang hadir di saat-saat tertentu saja. Tapi ketika Sehun datang, Baekhyun justru harus menyeret langkahnya pergi. Meninggalkan seseorang yang sudah ia nanti-nanti dalam cemas hampir setiap hari. Dan Sehun tidak pernah menahannya. Dia justru tersenyum dan berkata,

"Pergilah. Aku pun selalu datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba. Jadi jangan cemas. Pada saatnya kita akan bertemu lagi. Selalu seperti itu, bukan?"

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun ingin Sehun mencegahnya. Berharap mungkin pria tampan itu akan sedikit marah, sedikit posesif. Lalu Sehun akan menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membawanya pergi bersamanya. Tetapi tidak. Sehun hanya memindahkan aroma _menthol_ di rongga mulutnya ke atas lidah Baekhyun, memeluknya sejenak dan melempar ciuman jauh ketika Baekhyun menyeret kopernya melewati gerbang keberangkatan. Sehun tidak pernah memaksa.

Dan langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat ia melihatnya. Di antara orang-orang, ternyata ada Chanyeol dengan ransel besarnya dan sebuah tas kecil yang berisi kamera. Hari ini Baekhyun akan terbang ke London selama beberapa hari untuk pemotretan sebuah majalah ternama. Dan ternyata, Chanyeol yang akan menjadi fotografernya. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Seulas senyum yang membuat Baekhyun, entah kenapa, merasa bersalah.

"Hai, Chanyeolie," itu adalah kalimat pertama yang bisa terucap oleh Baekhyun setelah hampir lebih dari seminggu ia tidak menghubungi Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, lebar.

Mereka berbicara sedikit, dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menanyakan tentang kemana Baekhyun selama hampir lebih dari seminggu, kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa dihubungi, dan kenapa Baekhyun tidak memberi kabar. Tidak, karena sudah pasti Chanyeol mengetahui jawabannya. Chanyeol melihat Sehun yang datang mengantar Baekhyun tadi, ia melihat bagaimana mereka berciuman dan Baekhyun yang nampak enggan meninggalkan sang kekasih.

Siapa pun yang mengatur perjalanan ini, pastilah sudah menyusun segalanya dengan rapi. Bahkan di atas pesawat, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan. Baekhyun memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela, memandang awan-awan yang berarak. Putihnya seperti kapas, lembut dan menggemaskan. Sementara Chanyeol memilih untuk menyumpal kedua telinga dengan _earphone_ dan sibuk dengan Ipodnya. Satu jam kemudian Chanyeol baru menyadari Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang nampak tak nyaman. Maka Chanyeol menarik pelan kepala Baekhyun dan menyenderkannya ke bahunya. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun telah nampak nyaman Chanyeol pun tersenyum. Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun sesaat sebelum kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Chanyeol tertidur, namun Baekhyun terbangun. Dalam diam Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang terlelap, berpikir bagaimana hidup memang sering bercanda dengan mereka. Misalnya, pada saat-saat ketika Baekhyun ingin menjauh dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan pendek ke ponselnya. Atau saat Chanyeol sedang ingin menemuinya, ia justru sedang bersama Sehun. Dan kali ini, ketika Baekhyun ingin bersama Sehun, sesuatu menariknya pergi, dan membawa Baekhyun ke hadapan Chanyeol. _How funny_.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun telah terbangun sejak Chanyeol memindahkan kepalanya, membiarkannya tidur di bahunya. Dan perasaan menyesakkan, yang membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman adalah, ketika Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepalanya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan menyamankan dirinya di bahu Chanyeol, berpikir bahwa Chanyeol hanya membuatnya semakin teringat pada Sehun. Kenapa bukan Sehun yang selalu ada untuknya? Kenapa harus Chanyeol?

 **Tbc**


	7. 6-Kusut

_**Beware of typos!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **#6. Kusut**

Efek tertidur di pesawat yang beberapa jam saja mulai terasa. Pukul sembilan pagi mereka tiba di hotel. Rasanya tubuh Baekhyun ingin kembali tidur, tetapi ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Maka Baekhyun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan menyesap secangkir kopi di restoran hotel yang berada di lantai bawah. Baekhyun memilih duduk di beranda restoran. Ia menyesap kopinya perlahan dan mengedarkan pandangannya, pada pemandangan alam indah yang dimiliki kota ini.

Langit nampak mendung. Rasanya sangat tenang.

Namun kemudian ketenangan itu sedikit terusik saat Chanyeol datang dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Sama diam-diamnya seperti awan yang meredupkan matahari perlahan-lahan. Chanyeol duduk di depan Baekhyun dan memandang kejauhan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Baekhyun pun menyesap kopinya dan kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh insan manusia bila rindu dengan kekasihnya, sedangkan kekasihnya itu adalah seseorang yang terlarang untuknya?" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol bertanya seraya masih memandang ke kejauhan.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya memandang Chanyeol. Sejenak ia bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Merindukan seseorang yang bukan milik kita? Tentu sangat menyakitkan dan tentu saja hal pertama yang dilakukan adalah menangis. Memendam rindu memang terasa berat hingga teman berbagi hanyalah air mata. Namun entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak ingin menjawab dengan itu, karena ia merasa itu bukan jawaban yang Chanyeol inginkan.

Setelah berpikir sejenak akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab, "Entahlah, mungkin hanya bisa menikmati kerinduan itu. Mungkin dengan sedikit berharap rindu itu akan terobati dengan kenangan bersamanya. Hanya berharap sesaat, lainnya hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita."

Seraya masih memandang ke kejauhan Chanyeol berkata, "Tapi insan manusia itu sekarang sedang terhanyut sangat jauh, tenggelam begitu dalam bersama kenangan-kenangan indah itu. Dia ingin keluar dalam keterpurukannya, tapi tangan itu begitu kokoh menariknya ke dalam. Masih ada senyum di bibirnya, tapi andaikan hati dilihat, mungkin sudah tidak berbentuk. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan menggenggam cangkirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sekilas itu terdengar seperti sebuah puisi. Tetapi ia tahu, itu adalah ungkapan hati Chanyeol. "Chanyeolie—" katanya.

Chanyeol menoleh. Ia memandang Baekhyun selama beberapa saat dan kemudian tersenyum. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan," ajaknya.

Dan begitulah, pagi itu mereka habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan di alam bersama. Menelusuri keindahan kota London. Memotret pepohonan dan ranting dari halaman gereja. Terus berjalan hingga lelah dan kemudian mendamparkan diri pada kursi kayu yang reyot di pinggir pantai seraya menikmati air kelapa yang segar.

Chanyeol mengarahkan kameranya pada Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha mencongkel daging buah kelapa. Dan kemudian terdengar bunyi 'klik' yang familiar saat Baekhyun hendak memasukkan daging buah kelapa ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dan pura-pura merengut.

" _Nice_ ," kata Chanyeol seraya melihat hasil jepretannya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengambil kamera dari tangan Chanyeol. Selanjutnya, Baekhyun memotret Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol kembali memotret Baekhyun. Mereka tertawa, seakan-akan semuanya sempurna. Seraya menikmati kelapa, mereka mengobrol tentang materi.

"Chanyeolie, sebagai seorang fotografer yang terkenal, bukankah kau bisa membeli apa saja yang kau mau?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sesaat. Lalu dengan nada serius ia berkata, "Tidak, kau salah. Buktiknya aku tidak bisa membeli hatimu. Dan itu adalah satu hal yang paling aku inginkan di dunia ini. Membeli hatimu dan menjadikannya milikku selalu."

Baekhyun terdiam memandang Chanyeol, dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada buah kelapa di depannya. "Memang, tidak semua dapat dibeli dengan materi," gumamnya pelan.

Pukul sebelas mereka kembali ke hotel. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun hingga ke depan pintu kamarnya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memandang Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Ia menyentuh wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut, dan dengan lembut pula ia mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol, sebelum kemudian ia beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam memandang punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh pergi, dan menghilang di ujung lorong. Kemudian ia beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan mendesah. Baekhyun tahu, mungkin ia egois karena menginginkan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Tapi ia tidak pernah memaksa Chanyeol untuk tinggal. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang menganggapnya sebagai satu-satunya. Mungkin, akan lebih mudah baginya jika Chanyeol pergi. Dengan begitu, ia tidak perlu memilih.

"Tetapi kau tetap tinggal, Chanyeolie. Dan itu membuatku semakin berat, jika suatu saat aku harus melepaskanmu..." kata Baekhyun lirih.

 ***ChanBaek***

"Miringkan kepalamu sedikit ke kanan, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sesuai arahan dari Chanyeol. Dan suara _shutter_ kamera kembali terdengar. Pagi ini mereka kembali melakukan pemotretan yang sibuk. Setelah sesi pertama usai, mereka beristirahat sejenak sebelum mulai dengan sesi pemotretan selanjutnya. Baekhyun duduk di kursinya, menyesap segelas es jeruk dan memandang Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa staff.

"Bukankah dia lebih baik?" kata Do Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menoleh memandang sang manajer yang duduk di dekatnya. "Apa?" katanya, tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dan kembali berkata, "Kau tahu? Aku selalu berpikir, bahwa Chanyeol-ssi jauh lebih baik untukmu. Dibandingkan dengan Sehun-ssi yang selalu menghilang sesukanya, bukankah Chanyeol-ssi selalu ada untukmu? Dengan Chanyeol-ssi, kau bisa mempunyai hubungan yang matang. Kau akan lebih terkendali dan tidak terlalu sering tiba-tiba menghilang seperti kekasihmu yang aneh itu."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam memandang manajernya. Kyungsoo menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun dan beranjak pergi saat Chen memanggilnya. Sepeninggal Kyungsoo yang mulai sibuk dengan Chen dan beberapa staff _wardrobe_ lainnya, Baekhyun kembali memandang Chanyeol. Ia tahu, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dunia lain yang Baekhyun miliki dibalik cermin. Pria tampan itu tidak pernah mempertanyakan, apalagi meminta Baekhyun untuk memilih. Chanyeol hanya mengada di saat-saat Baekhyun membutuhkan seseorang. Begitu saja. Tanpa syarat. Chanyeol yang menghapus air matanya ketika sesekali Sehun membuatnya sakit hati. Chanyeol yang ada disisinya ketika Sehun tidak ada, dan menyingkir ketika Sehun hadir.

Namun ketika Baekhyun berpikir tentang cinta, bukan wajah Chanyeol yang terbayang. Tapi justru sosok Sehun yang melingkupi hatinya dengan ratusan kupu-kupu. Sehun yang selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Dan sesi-sesi pemotretan yang mereka lalui bersama selama beberapa hari ini membuat Baekhyun sadar, bahwa hidupnya hanya terdiri dari dua jarum kompas. Chanyeol dan Sehun. Hati Baekhyun, tentu saja, selalu menunjuk ke Utara. Dan ia, maupun Chanyeol, selalu tahu bahwa Utara adalah Sehun. Tetapi Utara tidak akan ada tanpa Selatan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Semua jadi nampak rumit. Kusut.

 **Tbc**


	8. 7-Menghitung Hari

_**Beware of typos!**_

.

.

.

 **#7. Menghitung Hari, Hingga Saat-Saat Penghabisan**

Itu adalah hari terakhir di London. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari itu bersama, menelusuri kota London sebelum akhirnya harus kembali terbang ke Seoul besok pagi. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk memotret. Pepohonan, ranting, jalanan, orang-orang. Diam-diam Chanyeol pun mengarahkan kameranya untuk menangkap siluet Baekhyun.

"Chanyeolie, bagaimana menurutmu...tentang cinta yang tak harus memiliki? Apa itu benar?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertanya, setelah ia terdiam cukup lama dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Chanyeol menurunkan kamera dari wajahnya dan memandang Baekhyun. "Tidak," katanya dengan serius. "Cinta tak harus memiliki itu bohong, semua orang ingin memiliki, bahkan terkadang harus saling memiliki! Melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia dengan orang lain pun juga bohong, kita hanya berpura-pura bahagia di saat hati kita sakit, itu mengajarkan kita untuk munafik! Lebih bahagia dicintai daripada mencintai itu salah, karena saat kita dicintai kita hanya merasa bangga, tapi disaat kita mencintai kita bisa merasakan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya!"

Baekhyun terpaku mendengarnya. Ia mengerjap memandang Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Itu, mungkin terdengar benar..." katanya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Baekhyun. Ia memandangnya lekat-lekat, berusaha mencari sesuatu dibalik manik cokelat yang cemerlang itu. Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang berada di wajahnya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Selama beberapa lama Chanyeol masih memandang Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah, karena wajah manis itu terlalu banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bahkan seolah lensa kamera Chanyeol pun tak bisa menembus apa yang ada dibaliknya.

"Kau tahu," kata Chanyeol. "Terkadang, saat aku sedang melihatmu yang memandang ke kejauhan, aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang mendesak-desak dari dalam dirimu? Apa yang ada di sana dan tidak pernah menemukan jalan keluar?"

"Maksudmu?" kata Baekhyun, mengernyit.

"Seperti ini," Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun. "Seperti pada saat-saat kita sedang bersama, atau duduk bersebelahan. Begitu dekat, sekaligus begitu jauh. Aku selalu takut bahwa ketika kau melihatku, kau sebenarnya sedang memandang masa lalu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan mulai mengarahkan kameranya pada bangunan disekitar. Dan suara 'klik' kembali terdengar. Chanyeol berhenti saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun hanya memeluknya, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, dan ia pun juga terdiam. Membiarkan udara hangat mengalir diantara mereka.

Baekhyun terus memeluk Chanyeol dan berpikir, mungkin ia hanya takut. Takut jika kehilangan cinta yang selalu ada, juga takut kehilangan cinta yang meledak-ledak. Baekhyun selalu bertanya kepada dirinya, mengapa ia tidak bisa mendapatkan keduanya dalam diri satu orang? Tetapi mungkin cinta diciptakan sebagai semacam permainan di atas meja judi. Tidak ada pilihan mudah. Ada dua peluang sama besar, dan kita hanya punya kesempatan satu kali melempar. Dan Baekhyun sadar, bahwa ia masih menjadi pengecut yang menggenggam dadunya erat-erat.

" _Are you ok_ ?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menoleh, mencoba mengintip Baekhyun yang terus memeluknya dalam diam.

Akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Ya..." jawabnya.

Chanyeol menengadah memandang langit. Awan-awan putih berarak di langit yang cerah. Seraya memandang langit ia berkata, "Kau tahu, jika bisa, aku ingin mewarnai awan-awan itu dengan warna pink. Aku akan memasukkannya ke kotak makan siangku, dan memberikannya padamu sebagai pengganti gulali. Apa kau akan senang menerimanya?"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Dan kemudian terdengar suara 'klik' yang familiar. Chanyeol memotretnya diam-diam, lagi. "Aku senang melihatmu tertawa," katanya, tersenyum. "Kau tahu, Baekhyunie, suatu hari nanti jika kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, seperti inilah aku akan mengingatmu. Kau yang tertawa."

Baekhyun kembali terdiam memandang Chanyeol. Saat itu ia sadar, bahwa Chanyeol pun mengerti: betapa mereka sesungguhnya hanya menghitung hari, hingga saat-saat yang penghabisan. Dan sepertinya mereka hanya punya sisa sedikit waktu. Sangat sedikit.

 ***ChanBaek***

Pagi hari di Incheon _airport_. Penerbangan pertama dari London, pesawat yang membawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, juga staf yang lainnya kembali ke Seoul. Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat sosok tinggi Sehun diantara orang-orang yang menjemput. Pria tampan itu melambaikan satu tangannya pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar. Segera Baekhyun menarik kopernya lebih cepat dan memeluk sang kekasih dengan senang.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Cukup melelahkan, tapi juga menyenangkan," jawab Baekhyun. "Kupikir aku tidak akan melihatmu hari ini."

Sehun tersenyum dan memindahkan aroma _menthol_ dari rongga mulutnya ke atas lidah Baekhyun. "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Kita akan selalu bertemu lagi," katanya. "Aku merindukanmu, sayang..."

Dan Senyum Baekhyun pun semakin lebar.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol hanya terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Kini ia berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Baekhyun, tetapi pemuda manis itu bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun akan menoleh ke arahnya. Atau mencarinya dengan hatinya. Kemudian raut wajah Baekhyun akan berubah cerah, sekaligus resah, karena pemuda manis itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol ada. selalu ada.

Tetapi tidak. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan Sehun. Hanya Sehun yang ada dalam jarak pandang Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol merasa ia seperti hantu yang datang dari masa lalu. Sesuatu yang ingin Baekhyun usir pergi untuk tidak pernah ia lihat lagi. Chanyeol masih memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang membagi kerinduan mereka dalam ciuman dan tawa. Lalu Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Sehun, dan Sehun menarik koper milik Baekhyun. Lalu mereka pun beranjak pergi, menghilang di keramaian. Selama beberapa lama Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempatnya, mendesah pelan dan akhirnya berbalik pergi. Kembali ke rumahnya yang sepi.

 **Tbc**


	9. 8-Demi Kita?

_**Beware of typos!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **#8. Demi Kita?**

Mungkin pada dasarnya, Chanyeol memang tidak percaya pada hati yang bercabang. Baginya, selalu hanya ada satu untuk setiap kali. Ketika sedang bersama Baekhyun, yang ada hanya masa kini. Tidak ada masa lalu atau masa depan yang Chanyeol ijinkan untuk turut ambil bagian. Karenanya Chanyeol tidak bisa mengerti dengan konsep perpisahan yang Baekhyun tawarkan pagi itu.

"Menurutku, kita membutuhkan jarak," Baekhyun berkata dengan hati-hati. "Membutuhkan ruang. Demi kita."

Dan Chanyeol mengernyit mendengarnya.

Kita? Selalu ada perasaan sesak menyekap setiap kali mereka membicarakan hal itu. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun menghubunginya, mengajaknya untuk bertemu di sudut cafe favorit mereka. Dua cangkir _Machiato_ yang terabaikan dan pembicaraan yang menyesakkan. Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih Sehun—bukan dirinya, sekaligus berkata bahwa ia melakukannya demi 'kita'. Ada sesuatu yang sangat salah di sini. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa Chanyeol pahami.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa?" kata Chanyeol, mulai gusar.

"Chanyeolie, kebersamaan kita menyakitkan. Semakin lama kita bertahan, semakin perih luka yang akan kita timpakan di atas satu sama lain. perpisahan ini untuk kebaikan kita berdua. Demi kita. _But remember, i love you forever_ ," kata Baekhyun, berusaha menjelaskan.

"Demi kita?" Chanyeol mengernyit, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gusar. "Tidak, kau memang sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi. Jika kau mencintaiku, kau akan berada disisiku, bersamaku. Kita akan tertawa, berselisih paham, berpelukan, menangis, membagi langit yang terlalu luas untuk dipandangi sendirian dan menengadah pada bintang-bintang. Kita akan menyembuhkan setiap perselisihan dengan ciuman, menghapus air mata dengan tawa. Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku, dan memilih untuk bersamanya. Kau akan berada di sini, bersamaku, menggenggam tanganku..."

Dan begitulah. Pagi itu, di sudut cafe favorit mereka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpisah.

Semua ini terlalu rumit untuk Chanyeol. perpisahan pagi itu, dirasa terlalu berat bagi Chanyeol. Rasanya menyesakan, juga menyebalkan. Chanyeol berpikir, seandainya mereka tidak perlu menyembunyikan rasa yang mereka punya, dan cukup berani untuk menamainya cinta, mungkin akan ada lebih banyak waktu dan lebih banyak kenangan yang bisa ia simpan. Tetapi Baekhyun telah telanjur pergi meninggalkannya.

Hari demi hari, Chanyeol mencoba untuk menemukan alasan bahwa perpisahan itu melukai mereka, jauh lebih dalam. Jika keduanya, kebersamaan dan perpisahan—sama-sama melukai, mengapa mereka tidak terluka saja berdua, bukan sendiri-sendiri?

Semua itu omong kosong!

 ***ChanBaek***

Pesta pernikahan itu nampak meriah. Alunan musik jazz, _wine_ , dan pasangan pengantin baru yang berbahagia. Malam ini langit Seoul nampak cerah, namun langit hati Chanyeol sedang menurunkan hujan. Chanyeol memandangi sosok manis itu dari kejauhan. Baekhyun dan Sehun. Mereka berdiri berdampingan dalam balutan _tuxedo_ putih, tersenyum, membenturkan gelas-gelas _wine_ mereka, berpelukan, tertawa, menyapa wajah-wajah asing yang memberi ucapan selamat dan tepukan bersahabat di bahu. Lalu Sehun meremas jemari Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengecup pipinya.

Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Dengan rasa sakit ini. Dengan rasa perih yang mendesak-desak di balik kelopak matanya. Chanyeol menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, kemudian ia menekan-nekan kelopak matanya untuk mengusir rasa itu pergi. Tetapi rasa itu tidak mau hilang dan tetap bertahan. Tentu saja, karena rasa itu tak ada di sana. Pedih itu bukan di mata, tetapi di hatinya. Sejenis ketiadaan akan sosok Baekhyun yang meremukkan segalanya. Menyesakkan.

Mungkin seharusnya Chanyeol tidak berada di sini. Seharusnya ia tidak datang. Mungkin seharusnya ia segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakang. Tetapi Chanyeol-lah yang memilih untuk tetap berada di sini. Hanya sekedar untuk melihat Baekhyun dari jauh—yang bersama Sehun—di atas rasa sakit yang kini sudah berubah menjadi candu.

Chanyeol menyesap gelas wine miliknya, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Menyadari bahwa kini tidak ada lagi 'kita', bahkan untuk sekerat impian lama yang sejak semula mereka bangun berdua. Hanya Baekhyun, dan ada Sehun di sampingnya, yang berbagi malam ini bersama.

Chanyeol tidak menangis. Tidak berteriak. Tidak bertanya mengapa Sehun—dan bukan dirinya. Karena ia tahu, bukankah mereka memang tidak pernah bicara tentang cinta ketika memutuskan untuk bersama? Bukankah seperti selalu, seperti selayaknya, mereka hanya mengada? Tanpa pernah mempertanyakan rasa macam apa yang selama ini mereka genggam dalam jari-jemari yang bertaut?

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak tahu, apakah ia harus merasa bahagia untuk Baekhyun? Atau merasa terluka untuk masa lalu?

 **Tbc**

 **#8. Demi Kita?**

Mungkin pada dasarnya, Chanyeol memang tidak percaya pada hati yang bercabang. Baginya, selalu hanya ada satu untuk setiap kali. Ketika sedang bersama Baekhyun, yang ada hanya masa kini. Tidak ada masa lalu atau masa depan yang Chanyeol ijinkan untuk turut ambil bagian. Karenanya Chanyeol tidak bisa mengerti dengan konsep perpisahan yang Baekhyun tawarkan pagi itu.

"Menurutku, kita membutuhkan jarak," Baekhyun berkata dengan hati-hati. "Membutuhkan ruang. Demi kita."

Dan Chanyeol mengernyit mendengarnya.

Kita? Selalu ada perasaan sesak menyekap setiap kali mereka membicarakan hal itu. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun menghubunginya, mengajaknya untuk bertemu di sudut cafe favorit mereka. Dua cangkir _Machiato_ yang terabaikan dan pembicaraan yang menyesakkan. Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih Sehun—bukan dirinya, sekaligus berkata bahwa ia melakukannya demi 'kita'. Ada sesuatu yang sangat salah di sini. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa Chanyeol pahami.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa?" kata Chanyeol, mulai gusar.

"Chanyeolie, kebersamaan kita menyakitkan. Semakin lama kita bertahan, semakin perih luka yang akan kita timpakan di atas satu sama lain. perpisahan ini untuk kebaikan kita berdua. Demi kita. _But remember, i love you forever_ ," kata Baekhyun, berusaha menjelaskan.

"Demi kita?" Chanyeol mengernyit, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gusar. "Tidak, kau memang sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi. Jika kau mencintaiku, kau akan berada disisiku, bersamaku. Kita akan tertawa, berselisih paham, berpelukan, menangis, membagi langit yang terlalu luas untuk dipandangi sendirian dan menengadah pada bintang-bintang. Kita akan menyembuhkan setiap perselisihan dengan ciuman, menghapus air mata dengan tawa. Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku, dan memilih untuk bersamanya. Kau akan berada di sini, bersamaku, menggenggam tanganku..."

Dan begitulah. Pagi itu, di sudut cafe favorit mereka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpisah.

Semua ini terlalu rumit untuk Chanyeol. perpisahan pagi itu, dirasa terlalu berat bagi Chanyeol. Rasanya menyesakan, juga menyebalkan. Chanyeol berpikir, seandainya mereka tidak perlu menyembunyikan rasa yang mereka punya, dan cukup berani untuk menamainya cinta, mungkin akan ada lebih banyak waktu dan lebih banyak kenangan yang bisa ia simpan. Tetapi Baekhyun telah telanjur pergi meninggalkannya.

Hari demi hari, Chanyeol mencoba untuk menemukan alasan bahwa perpisahan itu melukai mereka, jauh lebih dalam. Jika keduanya, kebersamaan dan perpisahan—sama-sama melukai, mengapa mereka tidak terluka saja berdua, bukan sendiri-sendiri?

Semua itu omong kosong!

 ***ChanBaek***

Pesta pernikahan itu nampak meriah. Alunan musik jazz, _wine_ , dan pasangan pengantin baru yang berbahagia. Malam ini langit Seoul nampak cerah, namun langit hati Chanyeol sedang menurunkan hujan. Chanyeol memandangi sosok manis itu dari kejauhan. Baekhyun dan Sehun. Mereka berdiri berdampingan dalam balutan _tuxedo_ putih, tersenyum, membenturkan gelas-gelas _wine_ mereka, berpelukan, tertawa, menyapa wajah-wajah asing yang memberi ucapan selamat dan tepukan bersahabat di bahu. Lalu Sehun meremas jemari Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengecup pipinya.

Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Dengan rasa sakit ini. Dengan rasa perih yang mendesak-desak di balik kelopak matanya. Chanyeol menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, kemudian ia menekan-nekan kelopak matanya untuk mengusir rasa itu pergi. Tetapi rasa itu tidak mau hilang dan tetap bertahan. Tentu saja, karena rasa itu tak ada di sana. Pedih itu bukan di mata, tetapi di hatinya. Sejenis ketiadaan akan sosok Baekhyun yang meremukkan segalanya. Menyesakkan.

Mungkin seharusnya Chanyeol tidak berada di sini. Seharusnya ia tidak datang. Mungkin seharusnya ia segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakang. Tetapi Chanyeol-lah yang memilih untuk tetap berada di sini. Hanya sekedar untuk melihat Baekhyun dari jauh—yang bersama Sehun—di atas rasa sakit yang kini sudah berubah menjadi candu.

Chanyeol menyesap gelas wine miliknya, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Menyadari bahwa kini tidak ada lagi 'kita', bahkan untuk sekerat impian lama yang sejak semula mereka bangun berdua. Hanya Baekhyun, dan ada Sehun di sampingnya, yang berbagi malam ini bersama.

Chanyeol tidak menangis. Tidak berteriak. Tidak bertanya mengapa Sehun—dan bukan dirinya. Karena ia tahu, bukankah mereka memang tidak pernah bicara tentang cinta ketika memutuskan untuk bersama? Bukankah seperti selalu, seperti selayaknya, mereka hanya mengada? Tanpa pernah mempertanyakan rasa macam apa yang selama ini mereka genggam dalam jari-jemari yang bertaut?

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak tahu, apakah ia harus merasa bahagia untuk Baekhyun? Atau merasa terluka untuk masa lalu?

 **Tbc**


	10. 9-Epiloge: Tsim Sha Tsui

_**Beware of typos!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **#9. Epilogue : Tsim Sha Tsui**

5 tahun kemudian...

Pagi hari itu di bandara Incheon. Penerbangan pertama menuju Hongkong akan segera berangkat. Chanyeol menyeret koper hitam miliknya memasuki gerbang keberangkatan. Koper hitam yang terasa berat karena disesaki sekian kenangan tentang Baekhyun. Setelah melewati segala macam prosedur dan administrasi Chanyeol menaiki pesawat, mencari nomor kursinya dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

Lima menit kemudian pesawat itu pun akhirnya terbang meninggalkan landasan. Meninggalkan Seoul dan menuju Hongkong. Chanyeol memandang keluar jendela. Ia tahu perjalanan ini tidak akan mengobati lukanya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun di sini, di Seoul, tidak berarti Chanyeol lupa. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan Baekhyun begitu saja, seperti membuang sampah. Tidak, Chanyeol hanya lelah. Bertahun-tahun ia mengejar Baekhyun dengan sayap-sayap patah, menuju tempat-tempat dimana pemuda manis itu berada, hanya untuk menemukannya bersama Sehun. Tertawa bahagia.

Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya, sementara Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah ia masih sanggup terbang menggapai Baekhyun? Atau haruskah ia melepaskannya?

 ***ChanBaek***

Di detik yang merapuh ini, Chanyeol sendirian, menyusuri Tsim Sha Tsui sambil menyanyikan _I'm Walking on Shunshine_ yang selalu bisa membuat suasana hati berubah ceria. Di sini ia kesepian. Tanpa Baekhyun. Selama 5 tahun ini, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk sendiri, untuk hidup hanya dari kenangan-kenangan akan Baekhyun. Ia memilih untuk hidup di masa lalu, bersama Baekhyun. Ia mencoba menghentikan waktu di tempatnya, sehingga selamanya hanya akan ada dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Terkadang Chanyeol terbang menuju tempat-tempat dimana Baekhyun berada, hanya untuk melihatnya dari kejauhan. Mengikuti apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Baekhyun, seolah-olah ia masih menjadi bagian di dalamnya. Chanyeol kerap menuliskan _email-email_ untuk Baekhyun, yang tak pernah ia kirimkan, hanya agar ia merasa bahwa Baekhyun masih ada untuk mendengarkan cerita-ceritanya. Tetapi waktu terus berjalan. Baekhyun dan Sehun terus bersama-sama, melewati sekian tahun, memiliki satu sama lain. Memiliki masa depan.

Sementara Chanyeol, yang ia miliki hanya masa lalu yang sendirian. Chanyeol tidak melupakan Baekhyun. Belum, meskipun ia ingin. Karena alangkah lebih baiknya jika seperti itu. Ia tidak perlu mengingat betapa mereka memutuskan untuk menempuh jalan yang berbeda sama sekali. Sendiri-sendiri. Meninggalkan apa yang pernah mereka miliki tanpa pernah memutuskan apakah mereka akan kembali, atau apakah mereka akan kembali bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti.

Chanyeol sadar, waktu mereka telah habis. Baekhyun telah memilih meninggalkannya, dan bersama Sehun. Diam-diam, Chanyeol masih setengah berharap bahwa hari itu bukanlah hari terakhir mereka. Bahwa Baekhyun akan kembali. Bahwa mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh berpisah. Mungkin Baekhyun akan mengirimkannya pesan beberapa bulan kemudian. Pemuda manis itu akan muncul di hadapannya dengan segelas _hot caramel macchiato_ ukuran _gande_. Kemudian mereka akan menghabiskan malam bersama, seperti selalu.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak kembali. Chanyeol tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi, kecuali kicauan twitter-nya yang sekali-sekali itu. Dan menunggu setiap kicauannya itu rasanya lama sekali. Kicau yang tidak pernah cukup mengkompensasikan ketidakhadiran Baekhyun di sini. Bersamanya.

 ***ChanBaek***

 ** _Date : October 4, 20xx_**

 ** _To :_** ** _byunbaekhyun_**

 ** _Subject : tentang maaf_**

 _Bisakah kita, setidaknya, kembali menjadi teman? Karena bukankah kita semua, layak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?_

Dan seperti biasanya, Chanyeol menekan tombol _"save as draft"._

 **~Fin~**


End file.
